villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Hammer (Regular Show)
The Hammer is a villain in the Regular Show TV series. He serves as the main antagonist in the episode "Rage Against the TV". He is voiced by Sam Marin. Biography When Mordecai and Rigby are playing a video game they face the final boss of the game "The Hammer." They try to fight him but is to strong for punches and takes out a whole life with just one punch from him. They soon find out that his weakness is furniture so they about to take him out when suddenly their TV's screen breaks, forcing them to pause the game. Rigby tries to fight him alone but can't do it, so Mordecai and Rigby go out to look for another television. They try asking their friends for one but to to no avail. They then see an add for the TV store warehouse which states that they give away TV's for free. With Pops, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost in tow they all go to the store. However they can only get an old foreign TV due to the others being to expensive. At the house they quickly realize that the TV they bought doesn't have the right hook ups. So, with help from Skips they upgrade the TV with parts from Muscle Man's TV and Pop's radio. When they turn it on it works perfectly when suddenly a power surge emerges and causes the TV and it's components to form into The Hammer himself. The Hammer then starts attacking them and clobbers all the park employees. With Mordecai and Rigby recalling his weakness, everyone starts hitting the Hammer with furniture. After betting him in real-life Mordecai and Rigby grab the control pads and defeat The Hammer in the game, causing the foreign TV to break. He returns in "Exit 9B" as one of the many villains revived by Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. He then fights the God of Basket Ball and gets sucked back into the portal after Thomas signs the document. In "Expert of Liar" he is one of the challenges Rigby faces for answering 10 video game related questions. Trivia *He's one of the most powerful antagonists and/or characters in the series, as he is able to easily overpower all of the main characters at the same time with little effort, as well as due to his near invulnerability. Also, on Facebook, he is voted the baddest Regular Show villain of all time. *His only weakness is furniture (this is the only way to inflict damage upon him). *The arena in which the Hammer is encountered appears to be a fighting room where the money is stashed. *The Hammer was probably inspired by enemies from fighting games such as Big Al from Rival Turf. *The game in which the Hammer appears is similar to Double Dragon. *The blue energy blast the Hammer fires at Jimmy might be a reference to Street Fighter, as the blast greatly resembles a Hadouken. *Mordecai and Rigby may be the first people to ever defeat the Hammer, as Muscle Man states "Nobody can beat The Hammer." *In the video game version, one of his punches take a whole life. In the real world though, he punches the main characters, and none of them die. *In the video game, one of the last punches he gives to Rigby's character takes a huge chunk out of his last life after they figured out his weakness is furniture. It doesn't take out a full life, however. This is either a goof or the fact that the more damage he receives, the less powerful he becomes. Navigation Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Giant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighters Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Damned Souls Category:Stalkers Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters